Three Little Wiccans
Three Little Wiccans is the tenth issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by ''Zenescope''. Characters Returning * Cole Turner * Coop * Rennek * Neena * Henry Mitchell * Henry Mitchell Jr * Kyle Brody * Tamora and Kat Mitchell Mentioned *P.J. Halliwell *Snow White Summary With the Power of Three torn asunder, Phoebe and Paige work to bring their family back together. But a tragically ill-advised plan pulls The Charmed Ones further apart and could leave one of the sisters lost forever. Plot Leo and Paige are Up There, glamoured as demons trying to find Piper. Neena sees through their glamour because she created that particular magic and reverses it, revealing Paige and Leo to the demons. They are then captured and held hostage by Neena's army. Neena decided that one of them will open a door in the upper realm for her, as the door can only be open by a Whitelighter or half-Whitelighter. Phoebe and Coop are in the attic, Phoebe stayed behind in case anything went wrong. She is worried and anxious for Paige and Leo to return, Coop tries to reassure her that the mission was a simple reconnaissance and everything should be okay. However, she can't relax until she know where Piper is and that she isn't in danger. In the Void, Piper and Cole discuss the events of The Seven Year Witch when th ey last met. Piper tells him that she is suspicious of him. Cole offers the apple to Piper but she refuses to take it. Piper asks if this is a ploy for Cole to get Phoebe back and she explains that she's happily married and has a child. Cole says that he's only there to help. Piper asks if he is working with Neena, Cole answers vaguely and tells Piper that he is her only chance of escaping. Up There, Neena is threatening to kill Paige's husband and children if she does not open the door. Paige reluctantly opens the gates which reveals a room containing two glowing balls, one red and one blue. Paige runs while Leo fends off a demon. Rennek captures Leo who tells Paige to escape. She promises she'll be back but is attacked by a demon mid orb at the same time Neena tries to send her through a p ortal. Back at the manor, Phoebe has cast many spells to find Piper but none of them worked, she then realizes that she was searching for the wrong person and decides to try and find Neena's lover in an effort to find Piper. Phoebe chants a spell to find her ancestor which ends up causing a mess in the attic. She gives up and Paige orbs in unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tries but can't sense any emotions from her. Henry runs into the attic and carries her into Piper's room and Phoebe promises to figure out what to do to save her. In the void, Piper sees a portal opened and run towards it. However, it closes before she can get through it. Frustrated and out of options, Piper takes the apple and takes a bite, she then co llapses. Cole stands over her body, surprised and confused as she wasn't meant to collapse. A devastated Paige is in limbo with Kyle who has yet to move on, he explains to Paige that she's not dead, at least not yet. Piper is unconscious within the Void and a worried Phoebe is seen at the Manor. The final page sees Neena with the two balls, she wants to be reunited with her beloved after she brings together the Underworld and the Heavens and the sisters separated. Powers Used *Orbing - Paige *Force Field - Paige *Glamouring - Leo and Paige *Pyrogenism - Neena *Portal Creation - Neena *Empathy - Phoebe (failed) *Power Negation - Neena Magical Artifacts The Red and Blue Orbs *They are kept inside The Vault in The Upper Regions. Neena plans to use these orbs to unite the Underworld and The Heavens. Spells To find my ancestor *Cast by Phoebe :Blood to blood, :I summon thee! :Call my ancestor to me! :Blood to blood, :I summon thee! :Call my ancestor to me! :Blood to blood, :I summon thee! :Call my ancestor to me! Trivia *Paul Ruditis tweeted: "Just in time for Christmas, I can reveal that the title to Charmed Issue 10 is: '''Three Little Wiccans'. I'll tell you right now, the title is based on an Agatha Christie book (And Then There Were None). There will be no huffing and puffing to blow the Manor down."'' This refers to how the big bad wolf huffs and puffs and blows the three little pigs' houses down. *It appears that Phoebe and Paige are still trying to find Piper who was sent somewhere by Neena. If something goes wrong she will be lost forever, or one of her sisters while trying to find her. *Piper and Phoebe's appearance on the cover is based on Season 7 episode stills from Once in a Blue Moon, Paige's is based on a Season 8 promo picture. *Judging from the cover, it is possible that the Charmed Ones will be separated with one of them possibly joining Piper in another dimension. *The previews indicates that Neena possesses more powers than what we thought as she was able to see through Paige and Leo's glamouring and de-glamour them. Holly_Still2.jpg 7x06-Paige-Phoebe.jpg 008 HQr.jpg Gallery Covers Comic Cover Issue 10 A.jpg|Cover A Charmed10cover.jpg|Complete Cover Previews colecharmed10.jpg ax5e2kd.jpg axek39d5.jpg axx83w2.jpg xa345sj.jpg Sketches PiperColeComics.jpg CoopPhoebe 10.jpg References Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics